A Young Girl's Greatest Adventures
by Obi-Yas Min
Summary: Ella is a young little girl who got everything that she wanted. All she ever wanted in the world was to be a selfish, gredy brat, but soon she finds out that she needs to change her behavior, and fast before something very tragic happens within her family


Yasmin Obias

Yasmin Obias

7th Period

Mrs. Ruesch/Mr. G.

A Young Girl's Greatest Adventures

"Ella…" both her father and her mother shouted with excitement.

"Yes father." Ella replied. "Yes mother."

"Your father needs to tell you something." her mother finished.

"What is it father?" Ella wondered. "Are you getting me a puppy, because if you are then I want a golden retriever or a mixed breed."

"No Ella, we are not going to get you a dog." Her father said annoyed. "Your mother and I have planned to get divorced."

As soon as she heard their big news, her face turned as red as ketchup and her anger madder than ever.

"WHAT!!" Ella yelled at the top of her lungs. "How in the world can you two get divorced? What about all the trips that we planned to go on together as a family."

Her mom answered her, "Sweetie, I know that you are really disappointed, but this is a really big deal for your father and me. So please dear, all I'm asking of you is to think it over first before making your decision as your final choice. Who knows, maybe you will learn to understand and accept it. Life doesn't just end right there whenever something bad happens you know."

"Your mother is right honey." Her father continued. "We all face major obstacles in out lifetime at some point, but we have to learn to be able fix them and move on with our lives. Some or your mistakes that you have made in the past didn't fix themselves on their own, it all depends on the choices that you make in life each and every day."

"But why are you and mom getting divorced?" Ella complained.

"Your father and I have no have no interest into each other anymore and besides, we both have found someone else to be with for the rest of our lives." Her mother explained.

"I can still remember the exact day when it happened." Ella's mother said in an obnoxious voice. "Okay, so it all started when your father and I met at the park where I used to go when I was a little girl. I went there on a sunny day, on Valentines Day to be precise. My goal was on that day was to go out and hopefully find the man of my dreams that I have been searching for. As I was just about to leave the peaceful park, I dropped my purse on the filthy ground, and when your father came into action. He ran towards me grabbing the purse on the poorly sanitized ground, like a hungry lion feasting on its hunted prey. He got up and handed me the purse and when our eyes met, that's when we both found out that we were meant for each other.

"We found love inside of one another." Ella's father responded. "I loved your mother more than anything on this planet. On the day that I married her, I made a promise to myself that I would protect her with my life and soul.

That night, Ella headed up to her room thinking about all the powerful and meaningful words that her parents threw at her all together. After staring at the ceiling blankly for about 15 minutes or so, that's when it struck to her like lightning during a storm. She soon realized that throughout her eight years of being daddy's little girl, that she was nothing but a selfish little brat who got whatever she ever wanted for. At that point, she had learned her lesson about caring about you but others as well.

That following day when she walked into the kitchen, she saw that everything was packed up in boxes ready to live the house.

"Hello dear, I would like you to meet my daughter Ella." Her father said sweetly.

Then Ella replied, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"So father," Ella asked questionably. "Who am I going to live with, you or mother?"

"Actually sweet pea," her father replied. "Your mother will be leaving the country with her new fiancé, so you will have to live with me and my new wife kiddo."

"Mom's leaving us for ever." Ella said sadly. "I will never get to see her again."

"Well," her father said trying to comfort her. "You have a new stepmother now and new families, so try to be polite to my new wife, please Ella, don't ruin this chance for us to become a big happy family."

Ella argued, "But father, I don't want to have a new stepmother. I already have a mother, and that's all I need."

"Go to your room right now!" Ella's father said with an anger tone in his voice.

"Fine," Ella said. "There's no one in this planet that I can learn to trust anymore. I wish that I can just go off in my own world and do whatever I want by not getting punished and supervised with any adults like you. I hate you and this whole family"

"Take that back right now." Her father said angrily.

"Why should I." Ella screamed. "It's true anyways. You and mother decided to get divorced without even asking me about how I felt."

Ella was full of frustration, so she decided to go to her room and take a nap hoping that when she wakes up, everything will be just the way it is, back to normal.

Unfortunately, she was badly mistaken. She got downstairs and saw that whole house arranged all around with furniture everywhere.

Her new stepmother came up to her and said hi, but she thought that the right thing to do was not saying anything so in that case, she won't end up saying the wrong thing in accident.

In addition, she found out that her new stepmother wasn't really that bad after all. She learned to become friends at first. They did everything they could together, like shopping together in the mall and getting manicures and pedicures.  
After two whole weeks spending time with each other, Ella learned to accept her new stepmother just the way she is, without making a huge deal about it. She told herself that this was the greatest moments of her life that she will never forget.


End file.
